


Тот, кто так-знает

by Relan_Daevath



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relan_Daevath/pseuds/Relan_Daevath
Summary: Ситис разделил ничто на части и изменил их, создав из них мириады возможностей. Эти идеи угасли и растеклись, и ослабели, что и должно было случиться.Но так ли это?Зарисовка есть экспериментальный ответ на вопрос о Ситисе. А кто узнает отсылки, тот молодец.
Kudos: 1





	Тот, кто так-знает

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то мне задали вопрос:  
> ________  
> У ТБ такая фишка, что их души, попавшие в Пустоту как бы выходят из цикла перерождения. Это не все ассасины, только те, кто был предан идеям Братства и не являлся тёмным ящером, потому что с ними не прокатит. Так вот можно разогнаться на тему, почему так. Не просветление, но по крайней мере товарищи больше не рождаются. Успех. Почему воля Ситиса была именно такова?  
> Очень часто Ситису приписывают как условный аспект Хаос. Правильно ли это или воля его обусловлена неким чувством "истинной справедливости", возможно даже "порядка"?

_«_ _... есть сотворе_ _ние воли глубокого. Серое_ _МожетБ_ _ыть_ _есть арена игры Вероятного. Вечные несовершенства приближа_ _ют незнающего к постижению лжи»._  
ар-Рааз несёт очевидную бессмыслицу.  
Он не знал, зачем так стремился сюда. Это место ничем не отличается от любой из тысяч пещер Золотого Берега.  
ар-Рааз никогда не был умён или восприимчив.  
Он мог бы врать себе, что Сатак звал его, но ар-Рааз не любит вранья.  
Он уже не знает, что любит. У него течёт кровь из глаз, из ушей. Её полно во рту. Она течёт изо всех отверстий тела. Это его кровь? У него не может быть столько. Его доспех остался у входа. Там, на мху.  
Здесь, в каменном бассейне среди каких-то руин, он один. 

Он не помнит, где прочитал слова, которые повторяет то шёпотом, то громко, насколько может. Он падает лицом в чёрную воду. Он продолжает повторять.  
ЭЙ ХЕРМА МОРА АЛЬТАДУН ПАДХОУМ ЛХАН ЭЙ АЙ.  
Голоса, что говорят в его голове, всё равно громче. Они останавливаются только тогда, когда ар-Рааз говорит Слова. Но потом начинают нашёптывать, кричать, молиться снова. 

_НИРН ЕСТЬ АРЕНА. Так ты знаешь. Познание предполагает постижение, и ты идёшь на зов. Они создали Арену ради своего развлечения. Они создали Арену, и слишком увлеклись боями. Они тратят себя на ставки. Теперь они - ничего кроме ставки, Жестокое Сердце, в которое погрузятся мои Клыки._  
_БОЙ ЗАВЕРШЁН, КОГДА ОСТАЛСЯ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ. Если совершена жертва, если жертва забрана - так ты знаешь, и пустота узнаёт заполнение. Так Пустота знает тебя._  
_ПУСТОТА ЗНАЕТ ТЕБЯ. Я покажу тебе твою собственную природу. Ты есть я, источник. Я есть и всегда был ум чистый и совершенный. Что такое ум чистый и совершенный? Оно лежит за пределами возникновения, прекращения и помышления._  
_ОБОРВИ ПОМЫШЛЕНИЕ, и ты перестанешь знать как-либо._  
_ЗНАНИЕ ОЗНАЧАЕТ ОШИБКУ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЯ._

Кто-то выходит к нему. Кто-то в полуистлевшей одежде.  
Кто-то с вырезанным языком, выколотыми глазами, отрезанным носом, вырванными ногтями. Его ладони выкрашены чёрным. Его переносица татуирована чёрным. Его горло татуировано чёрным. Он идёт без палки. Его ступни не оставляют следов.  
Он касается плеча ар-Рааза, касается его плоти, касается его головы, его зубов, его дыхания.  
ар-Рааз успевает подумать, что это существо когда-то было мером. Но сейчас это не имеет значения. 

_АЭ ЧИМ КЕ АЛЬТАДУН. В самом деле, учитель, разве знание не есть оружие изменения? Разве изменение не есть инструмент создание постижения. Разве постижение не есть создание концепций. Разве концепции не определяют границы предметов. Разве предметы, имеющие границы друг от друга, не становятся существующими._  
_Разве таким образом пу_ _с_ _тота не дробится на формы?_  
_Знание обозначает ошибку существования._  
_Кажется, я доказал это. Что вы скажете?_

«Встань» - говорит существо без языка, так оно говорит, так ар-Рааз слышит это, так знает, и этим всё ещё отделяет существо вне концепций от непостижения рамок. «Что ты совершил, чтобы придти сюда?»  
\- Я не Слышащий, отче, но я слышу незримое, вижу неосязаемое. Я не обучен говорить, не способен думать; освободи меня, отче, ибо я не ведаю, что сотворён.  
«Самородную мудрость не нужно искать: освобождаясь, она заодно указывает путь к освобождению».  
Голоса набрасываются с новой силой; порыв чёрного ветра проходит сквозь глазницы стража, задувая по ритуальной свече у входа.

_Мефала_ _, дочь от крови проклятой темноты,_  
_Жаждущая, коварная, искусная, незавершённая:_  
_Знание обозначает основу самоопределения._  
_Даже если держишься ложных понятий,_  
_Освобождение приходит изнутри, а не извне,_  
_Куда же поместить лезвие своего_ _всеотрицания_ _,_  
_Чтобы вырезать из сердца так-узнавание тебя?_  
_ЭЙ ХЕРМА МОРА АЛЬТАДУН ПАДХОУМ ЛХАН ЭЙ АЙ._

\- Я убивал для Отца Ужаса. Я никто больше, - шепчет ар-Рааз. - Я предан ему всей душой, если она у меня осталась. Кто ты, кто ты? Ты - Он? Говорят, что даэдра были созданы из Твоей Крови. Говорят, Лорхан, повинный в создании мира, есть сын твоей души, так как ты - сын души Падомаи. Сатак, Сатак, Отец Ужаса. Ситис, пронизывающий цепями-кинжалами, Ситис, текущий по полости вен. Ты звал меня? Зачем я здесь?  
«Нет, ар-Рааз, сын Саисы, хотя ты можешь знать и подобным образом. Я - не Он. Нет разницы, с кем ты говоришь, обращаясь к Нему. Можешь говорить со мной».  
\- Я слышу слова сквозь твоё молчание. Как ты говоришь?  
«Ты столько раз прервал чужую определённость, что лишился своей. Начал слышать сквозь переборки. Это не Хаос. Это накопление ошибки. Или благословения. Дарящий смерти не примет ли её окончательность для себя как наивысшую точку удовлетворения?»

_Запомни, думающий-так, ибо ты уже неспособен поднять руки._  
_Все явления суть неизменное подлинное бытие: Оставишь его без действий - оно_ _самоосвободится_ _._  
_Самородную мудрость не нужно искать: Освобождаясь, она заодно указывает путь к освобождению._  
_Даже если держишься ложных понятий, Освобождение приходит изнутри, а не извне._  
_Стагнация нуждается лишь в себе самой, что есть ничто._  
_Ничто подразумевает возможность наличия движения, обусловленного жизнью._  
_Жизнь есть так-знание. Прерви жизнь_ _, обладая невинностью различения_ _неразличений_ _,_ _и ты освободишься._

ар-Рааз лежит в чёрной воде.  
Существо повторяет не-вслух то, что голоса шепчут ему.  
ар-Рааз знает, что умрёт здесь, но это наполняет его счастьем так же, как его-не-его кровь потихоньку наполняет бассейн.  
Он всегда был усерден в работе. Он тратил часы на постижение того, кому именно служит, хотя всегда знал, что он не жрец и не Слышащий, и никогда не займёт в культе высших позиций. Он просто хотел знать.  
Полную мудрость нелегко обнаружить, её достигают посредством упражнения, размышления и метода. Хотя при таком описании кажется, будто всё это от чего-то зависит, но теперь ар-Рааз знает: блаженство рождается из себя самого.

_Выход с Арены лежит только один._  
_Что есть великая ил_ _л_ _юзия жизни? Невинность, брат мой._  
_Никто не невиновен. Все были здесь сотни раз. У всех руки обагрены кровью. Только отдав всю кровь, только с полной ясностью забрав чужую, только с полной ясностью выпустив свою, только_ _с полной ясностью лишив невинности и осознав собственную, ты возвращается. Ты выходишь прочь. Ты больше не различаешь концепций. Твои глаза больше не различают концепции, они не нужны больше. Даже их отсутствие видит другое отсутствие сквозь границы. Твоя плоть неотличима по важности от кинжала. Или от камня. Или от воды. Ты неотличим по важности от голоса. Или от тишины. Всё состоит из всего. Ты невинен. Ты в одной мерности с грехом._  
_Страх есть музыка жизни._  
_Страх есть знание изменения. Изменение болезненно. Жизнь стремится к блаженству._  
_Вырежи свой страх; он на дне каждой вены, каждого сосуда, каждой камеры сердца._  
_Ты забрал достаточно так-знавших себя душ. Ты был орудием изменения: ты давал им понять, что пора менять роли. Ты достоин отдыха потому, что не просил о понимании, лишь пребывал в неразделённости посыла. Это первый шаг к самородной мудрости. Просто сделай второй шаг, и третий шаг сделай, и так зная, ты пройдёшь путь, что для других замкнут в триединую спираль повторения Колеса._  
_Это - Безжалостное Правосудие. Жалость есть различение, что ведёт к смертности. Пустота не имеет подобных ограничений. Есть лишь существование и болезнь, что не является существованием должного._  
_Успокойся, Жестокое Сердце, ибо ты опустошено._

Последнее, что ар-Рааз видит - это огромная, сияющая капля, растворяющая то-в-нём, что обладает самой способностью видеть, а за ней сам ар-Рааз становится довольно глупой концепцией, потому что этот фокус восприятия снореальности больше не нужен.  
Он выполнил свою задачу.  
Нирн-Арена нуждается в ком-то ещё, хотя теперь не совсем ясно, зачем так затянулась эта игра в прятки вечно пустых оболочек изменчивого мутанта, что затаился среди частиц самовлюблённых светочей нищеты. Бездна всегда жаждет душ; особенно тех, кто наполняет Бездну недостигшими нужного количества оборотов.  
Впрочем, подобное знание всё равно является ошибкой.  



End file.
